Irreparable
by Pink Mascara
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Four People. One Accident. An ordeal which would change Seven lives. [SENRU][mitko][makifu][senOC][ruOC]
1. Prologue: Jealous

A/N: Blah!!  
  
WARNING: YAOI  
  
Pairings: SENRU!!! Rukawa/Jin; Rukawa/OC; OC/Sendoh; Mitsui/Kogure; Fujima/Maki;  
  
Disclaimer: definitely not mine . . . wish they are though . . . ne? Rukawa? Irreparable  
  
By: angst-drivenpuppet  
  
Prologue: Jealous  
  
--

"The heavens must be mad at me." The Shohoku Ace muttered. As he murmured and complained as much as he could, thunder and lightning never ceased.  
  
Rain poured heavily. Splashing reverberated throughout the streets of Kanagawa.  
  
splash splash  
  
He turned around and saw a silhouette appearing slowly. The 'splashing' sound grew audible, and the sight of the man's silhouette grew stronger. His heart thumped . . . and thumped . . . and thumped. "Soi . . ." he turned back.  
  
As he felt the other man's arms wrap around his waist, he sensed his heart beat damned fast. "How's my Kaede?" he asked, tightening his grip.  
  
'Damn wet, thanks to your attitude of being damn late!" the pinned guy retorted. "I'm also hungry . . ."  
  
"Then . . . let's eat . . ." the older man, with puppy dog eyes, begged.  
  
"Your treat?"  
  
"You . . ." as he heard the reply of the younger man, he kissed him gently on the lips. It was passionate . . . sweet . . . Even though all wet . . . they didn't stop until . . .  
  
"Soi . . . I'm hungry. . ." the Super Rookie stated.  
  
"Yes koi . . . I know . . ." he pulled the ace slowly. Letting out a faint sigh . . . how could his kitsune be like this? He's worried 'coz his boyfriend's a little bit down lately . . . -- 'It's difficult to confess to him . . . I don't know why. Maybe he wouldn't accept my feelings . . . why wouldn't he? 'coz were both guys? Yeah, a heck good reason. But . . . still . . . he wouldn't . . . he shouldn't . . . he couldn't refuse my irresistible offer . . .'  
  
--

"Hisashi-kun?" a bespectacled man said, ruining the 'scarred-chin's fantasizing mind. "Hisashi-kun?" he reiterated, quite softly this time.  
  
"What?!?" he retorted.  
  
"You are drooling Hisashi . . .May I remind you, it's rude to salivate., especially in public places . . ." the ever so sensible vice-captain said as he wiped off Mitsui's saliva with his own handkerchief.  
  
"Tell me Hisashi, are you just day dreaming or is Jin-san really here?"  
  
Being not answered . . . Kogure turned his head and saw the guy he just spoke of . . .  
  
Jin Soichiro . . .  
  
Oh how he wished that his best friend would forget about the three-point shooter and focus his attention to him, to Kogure Kiminobu, not to Jin. -- 'Where's Kaede? He's been in the restroom for quite some time now . . . and something's just wrong with him . . . I know.'  
  
His thoughts were erased when he felt a hand touched his shoulder With a much-awaited excitement, he turned his head slowly. When he was about to mention his boyfriend's name, he stopped as he saw it was no one important. Shohoku's shooting guard, Mitsui Hisashi.  
  
"Hi Jin-san . . . what a coincidence. Never thought we would meet here." The guy formally greeted. "Yeah . . . what a coincidence. Must be fate . . ." he contorted his permanent smile into an unbelievable, yet ever-so adorable frown.  
  
Still, Mistui blushed. -- "You sure Soi-chan wouldn't be mad? I mean, you left him alone at the  
restaurant. You told him you need to go . . . as in go . . . . but instead you came here . . . what do you need anyway?" the porcupine-haired guy questioned the scowling man. "He wouldn't, I bet he even likes it more when I'm not around."  
  
--

"Rukawa Kaede, are you sure you're okay?" the other asked.  
  
"Sendoh, 'ahou!"  
  
"For starters, you're opening up to me, which you normally do not do. Next, your thinking of something you don't even know. You're hard to read. You said you love the guy . .. and he loves you. Why are you thinking of unnecessary things such as that?" Sendoh Akira said.  
  
"Quit it. I'm supposed to be here for advice not a lecture Akira."  
  
"Okay. Talk to him. Tell him all what you told me." Akira said. He stood up straight, sat beside Rukawa, and pat his friend at the back.  
  
"Tell him what?!? The reason why we broke up is I talked to you. You want me to break up with him or something? I'd rather hang myself up 'ahou."  
  
"Kaede, just quit your sarcastic remarks and talk to him . . . he needs you . . . and you need him. . ."

--

'What's taking Kaede so long?'  
  
"And so I said . . . blah . . . blah . . . Jin-san?" Mitsui, once again, disturbed Jin's mind off his fantasy.  
  
"Huh? Yeah . . . nice story . . . don't you think it's . . ." he stopped . . .he stopped as he caught sight of his lover's presence.  
  
"Kaede!!!"  
  
What's with the first name basis thingy??  
  
Kaede? The eager Mitsui asked himself. Who the hell is Kaede? Couldn't be that damn fox, besides, why would 'his' Jin-san call Rukawa, Kaede? He changed his head toward the direction of the guy whom his Jin was impatiently wishing to see.  
  
Damn.  
  
The hell with you.  
  
Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa Kaede.  
  
The three-point shooter stood from his seat and embraced hi lover as a greeting.  
  
"Soi . . . ikou . . ." he said. At the same time, he glanced at the scowling Mitsui.  
  
"Soi?" Mitsui, broken-hearted, questioned.  
  
"Yeah . . .Soi . . ." the fox reiterated.

--

"Akira . . . just tell me if you still love him . . . at least . . . you're honest . . ." a brunette, blue-eyed girl said as she struggle away from Sendoh Akira's arms. "Of course I love you, I really do." He said . . . he tightened his grip. "Really? If you do, then, tell me the truth . . ."

Both figures were standing straight. Miori, gently caressing Sendoh's arms, which are tightly wrapped around her.  
  
"I love you . . ."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But . . . I love him . . ." he softly whispered in her ear.  
  
"You love him more . . ." suddenly, tears dwell in her eyes.  
  
Finally, Sendoh Akira loosened his grip on Miori's torso. Still, bodies intact and close to each other, Sendoh bowed his head and let it rest upon Miori's shoulder.  
  
"See? That wasn't such a hard thi-" before she could finish her sentence, she heard Sendoh's faint sob, a sob which made her shift the topic.  
  
"Damn you Akira! Please stop . . . it makes me feel like crying too . . ." she turned around, two bodies facing each other . . . she placed her hand on his cheek, she smiled, and said, "You're a man Akira. Plus, you're already old enough to fight for what you believe in. so what if Rukawa has a boyfriend?  
  
Doesn't mean he doesn't love you anymore. If you want, I could talk to him and tell him how you feel. At the same time, shut the hell out of that Jin so he could leave Rukawa with you." Her voice started to sound aggressive.  
  
"Thanks Miori, but shutting him up is not a good idea . . . and . . . why are you talking as if you wanted me and Rukawa to go back together again? Do you want us to break up?" he said as he placed his hand atop Miori's. "For now you are my girlfriend. Remember, I chose you and I must focus on you not on the gorgeous basketball hunk."  
  
"Girlfriend my ass! When we're together, I feel that I'm your younger sibling or something." She violently retreated her hand.  
  
"C'mon . . . it that's what you feel." His voice, starting to fade.  
  
This isn't the Sendoh I knew . . . he's always happy . . . his genki smile is what I adored . . . but I'm glad he's finally mine. But . . . Ever since Rukawa's dumping happened . . . he changed. I'll take him back. Make him forget 'bout that fox.

--

"Hisashi . . . you okay?" Kogure asked his best friend.  
  
No reply . . .  
  
Kogure doesn't like it when a person whom he talks to doesn't respond to him. "I believe it's about Rukawa and Jin, right?"  
  
Even the sound of Rukawa's name takes him in the state of fury. "I'm feeling a bit uneasy . . . Kiminobu." His eyes trailed his friend's fingers as Kogure brush his friend's hair from his face.  
  
"What?" do you want them to be separated?" Kogure said. All eyes were at their direction as the two gorgeous men talk as if they're lovers or something. "I want them to . . . But if that's what makes Jin-san happy . . . to be with Rukawa, that is. If that what makes Jin-san happy . . . I would be glad to leave them alone . . ."his voice echoed through Kogure's mind. If only you didn't like him, Hisashi. If only you . . . well, you like me. I wouldn't make you feel this way, Hisashi.  
  
You wouldn't regret it.

--

"Miori," the porcupine-haired gently whispered in her earr.  
  
"Yeah?" When she heard his call, she sat up straight. As she returned to her usual self, not messing up with her fantasies, her lover just couldn't help but ask her if something's wrong.  
  
Still staring at a wide, open space, she unconsciously replied, "Nothing . . ."  
  
"I bet it's nothing, you're still hallucinating on something, I want you to tell it to me honestly." He said as he lean forward.  
  
"I just feel nervous. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I don't know why I'm feeling like this. I feel like something bad may happen."  
  
"Nothing wrong will happen." He then pulled his own hand and slightly ruffled Miori's hair. "You worry too much."  
  
"Speaking of worry, it's rather a little bit late . . . don't you think?" he asked his friend.  
  
She nodded. "Kenji-niichan would scold at me . . . again." She showed him her ever so sweet smile.  
  
"I don't want to be scolded too y'know." He sarcastically said.  
  
Something's wrong. Miori usually doesn't worry about little things as this. She used to be jolly . . . happy . . . always filled with an ever-so-sweet smile.  
  
She used to be just like me. She used to be what they say, a 'girl version of Sendoh Akira.' The drop-dead looks. The killer smile. The - - everything. She's my counterpart.

--

"Nature's call or something?" Jin asked Rukawa.  
  
No reply.  
  
"You've been down lately . . . something wrong?" he said as he softly caresses Rukawa's face.  
  
"Kinishinai . . . koi." He replied. Caressing the other's face as a respond to the former boy's solace warmth.  
  
"I believe it's not nothing koi." He tightened his grasp on the other boy's arm.  
  
"It's Sendoh, isn't it?"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"I just feel like asking . . . so I'm right . . . it's him . . . you still love him, don't you?" He somewhat loosened his grip.  
  
"You still won't answer me . . . I know you still love him and nothing would change that . . . I only rank second." He retrieved his hand and looked far away . . . I'm nothing . . ."  
  
Slowly, he closed his eyes.  
  
"Baka! Don't shut your goddamn eyes, 'ahou!"  
  
But it was dark . . . it was raining . . . it happened in a matter of seconds. It just did. The last thing he saw were two bright lights heading towards them.

--

"Are you sure that it's faster if we take this road?" Miori asked her koibito once more.  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong?" his voice, a little bit shaky.  
  
"'Coz I've noticed we've been driving for hours and if we take the usual road, it would only cost us twenty minutes . . . and besides. You're driving us in circles. We're in Kanagawa, you've lived here since the day you were born."  
  
"I'm the one who's driving . . . no more complaints got it?" he slowly turned his head and gazed upon his lover. He placed his hand beneath her chin and pressed it. Miori just shook her head in agreement and gave him her usual smile.  
  
Sendoh, on the other hand, found her smile oh so irresistible, kissed her gently on her lips.  
  
Shocked, she didn't blink. She parted her lips as Sendoh pulled away from the soft orifice of the other. "Your first, wasn't it?" He winked.  
  
She blinked.  
  
"Glad to be your first kiss, Mio-Chan." Reassuring that his lover would melt from his adorable, gorgeous . . . oh so sexy looks, not to mention his body, he gave her his breath-taking smile.  
  
Out of his expectations, two light beams flashed from upfront.  
  
"'ahou! You should watch were you're driving!" Miori shouted intensely. As fast as when he plays on court, his reflexes answered when he heard her unpleasant scream.  
  
A loud screech from his Benz convertible as he clashed on the breaks came out.  
  
Unfortunately, they were too late.

--

Immediately, Sendoh checked his girlfriend. He gave her a tight . . ..  
  
Breath-taking embrace. He clasped her tightly that she woke from her slumber. She felt her legs numb. As Sendoh released his girlfriend, tears dwell on his eyes. "Sorry . . ."  
  
He checked on the Jaguar, which they clashed on to. Two guys bathed in blood.  
  
The other, he couldn't tell if he's still alive or something. The other one?  
  
Surprisingly, even on the glimpse of death, unselfishly woke up and grabbed the other's hand.  
  
He grasped it harder and harder as if his fist would break. Slowly, he raised his head to see his lover.  
  
Much to the standing one's surprise, he saw his former lover at the face of the striving one. Miori, now sitting outside her lover's car, started to crawl towards her koi.  
  
She glanced at the one beneath the car . . . and saw . . .  
  
"Kaede!" she shouted. It was already dawn and her voice reverberated throughout the city.  
  
Her eyes widened, and so as her koi's. Sendoh, without thinking. Pushed his lover away and quickly grabbed the man bleeding. He laid him in his arms and caressed him.  
  
'I knew it,' she thought. 'You still love him better than you love me.'  
  
Then she suddenly lost consciousness  
  
TBC -- A/N: Wehe???


	2. Chapter 1: I Need You

A/N: Blah... Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine . . .  
  
--  
  
Irreparable  
  
By: MistressJackalDiamondDust  
  
Chapter 1: I Need You  
  
"So tell me, did I do the right choice?" Miori muttered. After seconds of not being answered, she finally broke, "Well?"  
  
'Hell, I must have lost my sanity. Ever since that accident occurred. I've been talking to this bird on the perch of my window. Even if I'm telling 'him' these boring stuffs, this bird always comes back. Everyday . . . 'he' comes back.  
  
Listening to my stories . . . these stories which my brother tells me, which I don't even know if it's true . . . all these bullshit.  
  
Boring . . . that mere word echoed through her mind. As she leaves room no. 171, she met a nurse walking in the hallway. "Ohayo!" she greeted. She gave her, her usual smiles and bowed slightly.  
  
"Ohayo! Fujima-san!" The nurse responded cheerfully. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Nurse Miyuki said there's a patient in room 111, he's very popular in this hospital. And... I would like to.... Um.... Just see for myself if he's as good- looking as to what they say.."  
  
"Oh! That patient. I've been to his room once. I saw him. Truly gorgeous. He's only a first year high school student. And he's well known 'coz he's one of the top five players in the Kanagawa district." As she said that, she slowly twirled her body as if falling under fantasy. "You want me to help you?"  
  
"You seem to know a lot about him. Sure, I need some help." The nurse turned and slowly pushed Miori's wheelchair.  
  
A long way . . . . from the west wing all the way to the east wing.  
  
--  
  
The whole day . . . for the whole day he's been playing like that . . . no one would wanna talk to him." Koshino whispered. "Especially when his girlfriend dumped him.'  
  
"What?" all ears were suddenly concentrated on the presence of Ryonan's number 6.  
  
"Didn't you guys know?" shocked with regards to his teammates' reactions.  
  
"Sendoh and Miori got into an accident . . . involving Rukawa and Jin-san."  
  
"And . . ."  
  
"And Jin-san . . . Jin-san, died at the sight of the accident. Akira, obviously didn't receive any injuries. Rukawa's comatosed. And Miori's legs are both paralyzed, she also has partial amnesia."  
  
"So . . . that's the reason why he's like that?" Uozumi asked.  
  
"Really . . . why is he depressed like that? Is it because of his break-up? Or is it because of Rukawa-kun's state?" Hikoichi questioned Koshino.  
  
"Both . . . I know he doesn't speak to us about his relationship with Rukawa, but obviously enough, he still loves the guy. He still loves Miori, but I believe Rukawa ranks higher."  
  
As of now, Sendoh didn't mind his physical appearance. He had thrown the ball 7,395 times and only 3 balls got in. he hadn't eaten for three days, the last time he took his bath was two days ago. And the last time he spoke to his friends was a week ago.  
  
--  
  
"Room111" the nurse, giggling said.  
  
As both females enter, both were paralyzed with the fascinating aroma  
  
surrounding the room. As the nurse pushed Miori towards the patient's bed, her eyes widened. "Rukawa Kaede." As she whispered his name, she felt anger satiate her emotions. Even the nurse felt that.  
  
"Umm . . . Miss Fujima . . . I would go now . . ." she said as she left the room.  
  
One room. Two patients. As she stares at the sleeping fox, she just couldn't control the anger she feels right now. She doesn't know why she hates him. But as she continued to gaze at this kitsune in slumber, she couldn't think of any words but hot to describe him. Those long eyelashes. That jet-black hair. That thin, yet well-built torso. That pale, white-as- snow complexion. And those wet . . . delectable . . . lips . . .  
  
--  
  
"Hey Shin!" the Shoyo Ace-Captain greeted his friend.  
  
The Kainan Ace-Captain sulked as he'd never sulked before. "Shin, he's been dead for two weeks now. I say it's still early and you haven't recovered yet from his death but . . . it's a cycle, you live and soon to come, you'll die. You don't know when it'll happen but it happened to Jin-san early and in an unexpected manner."  
  
"Kenji, how would you feel if your best friend in the whole wide world suddenly disappeared?" Maki calmly asked Fujima.  
  
Fujima was about to reply when he thought of the words Maki told him. Yes Shin, I know how you feel . . . the feeling of losing someone, if only you know how much it hurts for me to see you everyday getting miserable 'coz of Jin's death. Everyday I would see my one and only  
  
love start to leave my side and tell me of how miserable you are without the three-point shooter of Kainan. 'It hurts when the one you love, loves another and tells you 'bout his passion and irreplaceable love.  
  
His thoughts buried deeper.  
  
--  
  
As bright lights started to enter his eyes, he felt heavy and tired. As if he hasn't moved for days . . . even weeks. For the first time in his life he felt glad he's finally awake.  
  
He blinked.  
  
Blinked twice . . .  
  
As he fully opened his eyes, he saw two closed ones almost knocking to his. He was shocked to see Fujima, Miori. Sitting on a wheel chair, but her torso is atop of his bed.  
  
As he pulled his blanket to cover the poor girl, she finally came back from the realm of slumber. As she felt the warm sheet surround her body, she moved to straighten up her back, "Kaede . . ." two arms enveloped the young man's body.  
  
Shocked, Rukawa couldn't find his words. He slowly lifted his arms and pushed Miori away.  
  
"Fujima, what are you doing here?" He asked her calmly. "I . . . came . . . to . . ."  
  
She got stopped as a series of knocks echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Nee-chan!" A little girl shouted gleefully.  
  
As Miori swung her chair, she noticed a little girl, sitting too on a wheelchair. "Ohayo! Megumi-chan!" Miori greeted happily. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I could already walk, and the doctor said I would be fine in a couple of days."  
  
"Good for you, Megumi." Her smile caught Rukawa's attention. She's smiling? But why? I didn't know little things could make her happy . . .duh! as if I care.  
  
But still, when she used to be with me . . . she never smiled. Never . . . hell, just once. When she . . . only when she told me that it's over . . . when she told me to stop our relationship . . .  
  
The little girl pleads for Miori's attention and pulled her out of the door. Of course, Miori couldn't resist the girl so she just peeped through his door, and gave him one of her usual smiles. Too bad it didn't affect him.  
  
--  
  
Rukawa Kaede. I haven't forgotten him . . . how come? How come he's the only one whom I can remember?  
  
Her thoughts got stopped as he heard his brother's voice reverberate throughout the hallways of the hospital. "Megumi . . . could I talk to my sister for a sec?" he gave Megumi one of his gorgeous smiles. His irresistible puppy dog eyes. Of course, Fujima has been visiting the hospital for two weeks and most people; patients, nurses and even visitors are starting to like him. Megumi just couldn't resist the beautiful man's offer.  
  
--  
  
"Rukawa-kun, I see you're finally awake now." The doctor noted.  
  
" . . ."  
  
"The first person you saw, I believe was Miss Fujima . . . I must apologize if ever she acted a little bit weird today. You see, she's been in this hospital for two weeks too. She came here the same time you did. And you two, your car had collided with hers. '  
  
"Two weeks ago . . ."  
  
"You see, you were comatosed and woke up just until now. She received partial amnesia. Meaning, she couldn't remember anything except for her good memories . . ."  
  
"Good memories?"  
  
"Good memories . . ." he nod, "Good memories with you . . ."  
  
"With me?" his thoughts wandered off. He thought of any good memories he spent with Miori, but couldn't remember anything. When he used to be Miori's lover, they didn't act like one. Miori just spends a lot of time with him back then, they ate lunch together, went home together . . . but they didn't actually date, and nothing more. . .  
  
His thoughts brought back the one he lost . . . the one he loves, yet he  
  
couldn't find . . . the one he, didn't dream of within the two weeks of slumber  
  
- - "Jin!" he clutched the doctor's clothes and shouted, "Where's Jin?"  
  
--  
  
"Otouto." Her sweet voice reverberated throughout the room.  
  
"Miori. I know you still couldn't remember, but. . ." his stare turned serious.  
  
"But please, try hard to do it. It's for Sendoh's sake."  
  
"Sendoh! Sendoh! Sendoh! Why do you always put his name in our conversation?" her voice remained in the same, cold, calm manner.  
  
"He's your lover for Pete's sake!"  
  
She closed her eyes to reminisce if he's telling the truth.  
  
But she couldn't, she's very tired and she doesn't want to lose any more strength. Yesterday this guy appeared. He claims to be her boyfriend but she didn't believe him. Sure his eyes were almost believable, but somehow, she feels there's something wrong.  
  
Only, she thought. Only, she should only concentrate at her present boyfriend.  
  
Rukawa, Kaede.  
  
--  
  
"You know Sashi! Stop sulking. You must live your life and go on. I know how you feel. You feel miserable. But . . ." Kogure Kiminobu just stopped his cries as he felt his friend was not listening to him.  
  
"I'm getting tired here. If you won't open this door within the count to three, I would break it open!" he said shouting outside Mitsui Hisashi's bedroom.  
  
"ONE!!!"  
  
No Reply.  
  
"TWO!!!"  
  
Still no reply.  
  
"THREE!!!"  
  
He couldn't wait any longer so he bashed the door to see . . .  
  
No one.  
  
He couldn't see anyone. Well, he could hear splashing, but - -  
  
Splashing? Why would there be splashing? It's sunny and there's no rain. Why would???  
  
He searched and searched and so he entered the 'half-open' comfort room.  
  
He opened the shower curtain and saw a man. Half naked, laying in his bathtub.  
  
His bathtub was half-full. His shower is open. And his clothes, his pants, were soak. Soak and wet. The water gushing out from the shower camouflaged his tears.  
  
But a best friend is a best friend and he knows when one is crying.  
  
Slowly, Kogure closed the shower, grabbed a towel and began wiping Mitsui's wet face. "You'd get a cold if you won't cooperate with me." He said as he helped the stunned boy toward his bed. He grabbed, from Mitsui's cabinet, new set of clothes. His thoughts fluttered as he smelled his best friend's clothes.  
  
The stunned boy, still sulking over his dead 'one-sided' loved one, hurriedly dashed only to embrace his friend. "Megane . . ." he whispered in his ear. "I really don't know what I would do without you . . ."  
  
As of that, Kogure raised his arms and wound it at Mitsui's torso.  
  
--  
  
Both Rukawa and Miori share a conversation inside a room.  
  
"Fujima . . . could you remember?" giving her his icy-cold glare, she just smiled back.  
  
"I've tried so hard . . . but I couldn't. really, believe me Kaede. I'm trying . . ."  
  
"I believe you . . . do you have any news about Jin? They say he was transferred at another hospital . . ." silence overcame the atmosphere.  
  
"I just want to talk to him. Either see him . . . or just hear his voice."  
  
Miori then gave Rukawa a signal to help her stand. Both hands at the railing, while Rukawa holding her waist. "He's . . ."  
  
She paused.  
  
"He's???" he eagerly asked.  
  
"He passed away . . ."  
  
'He passed away . . . passed away . . . passed away . . . passed away . . . passed away . . . passed away . . . away . . . away . . . away . . . away . . .'  
  
those words resonated through his mind. He's speechless. His grasp strengthened, he moved his hands and locked his arms around the barely- standing girl.  
  
"He died right before he reached the hospital." She felt his weight being transferred unto hers. And she could feel her back's already wet. It's amazing how she could stand in that situation. Slowly . . . she felt his so- call 'lover' began to sink to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry . . .'  
  
"Why are you apologizing?" he calmly said.  
  
"Ken-niichan told me about you and your relationship with Jin-san." Her hands slowly loosened the grip. She still couldn't stand long without support . . . rapidly falling to her knees, her friend caught her.  
  
"I'm sorry if we hid it from you."  
  
Her eyes met the weeping ones. "Please don't cry . . ." her hands caressed the kitsune's face.  
  
"You don't know how I feel. I love Jin. I really do . . . and no one could ever replace that. And now he's gone . . . you lied to me. All of you. . ."  
  
"I know how you feel. People want me to remember . . . but I couldn't. I tried so hard to, but my head hurts badly. And I hope my memories wouldn't come back 'coz I know it would just bring back pain in my heart. Like when Sendoh told me of his deep love for - -"  
  
Then she paused. She didn't know where she got that idea. But one thing she knows, her memories are slowly showing.  
  
Her eyes trailed his and saw him weep badly. "Hush . . . Kaede . . . Hush . . ." suddenly, she felt two arms surround her torso. "He won't sniff sniff . . .he won't be able to come back . . . ever . . ."  
  
He burrowed his face on Miori's chest.  
  
The icy, cold-blooded fox is starting to melt. He's now a warm baby seeking for comfort. As Rukawa bury his head deeper, she bowed her head and let it rest unto the other's. "Don't worry, Rukawa-kun." For the first time, Rukawa heard Miori call him in a formal manner. "Rukawa-kun, I'll try to remember."  
  
This is not the Rukawa, Kaede she knows, her only memories of him doesn't match this Rukawa he sees now. As she ruffled his hair, Rukawa crumpled Miori's clothes. Still not escaping from his soft embrace, she too felt like crying and felt as if she's nothing more that just a speck which is a hindrance towards Jin-sempai.  
  
He feels like a child crying over a lost ball.  
  
A baby weeping over spilled milk.  
  
A man left alone in the world . . . alone until the world itself leaves his side and slowly crumbles into nothingness.  
  
But still, he's in the arms of this sweet embrace. The soft . . . warm comfort he receives from this girl. Until he remembered her before . . . one year ago . . . she never smiles, well not when she's with him. Sure she hugs him, embraces him, but not like this. He felt extreme comfort and protection as his girlfriend succumbs him from any intervening things, which may make him feel worthless as this.  
  
It seemed like forever was nothing compared to how long they have been under the clutches of each other.  
  
Even though he knows that Miori and Sendoh are the cause of Jin's death, he couldn't find any anger in his heart.  
  
Miori continuously whispered comforting words to his so-called lover. Eternity seemed to pass so quickly as she felt her dear friend transfer his weight into the depths of Miori. In her sitting position, she felt Rukawa's arms tightened more and his face sink more in her chest. Her boyfriend, now within the realms of la-la-land and is now able to find peace.  
  
--  
  
Slowly, Kogure seems to be quite happy as he sees his best friend smile. If his best friend needs comfort and his comfort he would give him. He couldn't wish of anything but to give Mitsui his happiness . . . everything for Sashi . . .  
  
--  
  
"Akira . . . you sure you want to visit?" Koshino said to his 'newly bathed' friend.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
He could remember the room number, room 111. how could he not? Rukawa was the first person he visited after the accident.  
  
As both men stood before the door, Sendoh slowly opened the door. Too slow actually, he doesn't want to wake the poor guy. But as he saw . . .  
  
He felt as if all the world's tribulations fell on him.  
  
Felt that lightning struck him.  
  
Miori Fujima . . . his girlfriend. He really likes her, nice girl, beautiful, friendly and definitely his girl . . . is under Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa Kaede . . . his ex-boyfriend. He loves him more than he loves Miori . . . arms enveloping his girl . . . his face is burrowed at her.  
  
Both laying on the ground . . . sheltering each other . . . both seems to be crying.  
  
Shit! No other word but shit!  
  
Koshino pushed Sendoh so he could have a better view. Only to find . . . his best friend wet in tears. Himself standing in front of his weeping best friend.  
  
He didn't know what to do. His best friend was lightly recovering from the harsh dumping he received from Miori. And now, his best friend finds out a deep relationship between his two ex?  
  
"Akira?!?" he gently called his name.  
  
"Akira . . . let's go. I don't want to see you like this anymore." Koshino, with a hand pat his friend's back, comforted him. "Miori . . ."  
  
--  
  
A/N: Sorry for the boring chap. 


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations

A/N: After months of long rest... hah!!! Now updating... actually I've written this a few months ago but every time I cry for joy 'coz I'm almost done with this chapter, something horrible happens... it gets erased.... Wha!!!!!! This is actually the fourth time to type this so........... I'm hoping nothing goes wrong....   
  
Disclaimer: Wishing . . .  
  
--  
  
Irreparable  
  
By: angst-drivenpuppet  
  
Chapter 2: Revelation  
  
**"December 7,  
  
It's been three months since that atrocious event. . . Quite frankly, I'm very happy now . . . I mean, as far as I could remember, Kaede treated me so badly before . . . but now, he's really nice . . .  
  
--September 21  
  
Heh, I really don't know what happened, but they told me that Sendoh's car, where I was, collided with Jin's car, where Kaede was. They told me that I'm Sendoh's girlfriend . . . but I didn't believe them, all I know is that I'm Kaede's . . .  
  
--September 23  
  
Finally woke up. And exactly, I saw this man beside my bed, he claims to be my boy friend . . . But I told him I've got no memories of him . . . he walked fast in tears.  
  
--October 3  
  
I visited the patient most patients and nurses talked about, they say he's gorgeous . . . and I found out who he really is . . . Rukawa Kaede.  
  
--October 5  
  
While practicing walking, I saw Kaede and he confessed something, I remembered something about that Sendoh guy, and told Kaede bout it . . . but he burst into tears . . .  
  
--December 3  
  
Ever since that incident when Sendoh saw me comforting Kaede, he never showed up at the hospital . . . never. . "  
**  
_'What the hell am I doing? Reading someone else's diary? This is not definitely Rukawa Kaede's style.'_  
  
Leaving his house, he decided to go out for a little air . . .  
  
--  
  
"Kae-chan!!!!" A frail voice disrupted the fox's mind.  
  
"Fujima..."  
  
The girl dashed towards his boy friend and gave him a quick hug for a greeting. However, he was got troubled when he saw who's standing behind his girl friend. It was none other than that bastard.  
  
Sendoh Akira  
  
"Kae-chan?"  
  
It was then when he realized that Sendoh had his hand out, reaching to shake his hand.  
  
_'Gods... please let him shake my hand._' Sendoh thought. However, Rukawa, being the infamous cold-blooded bastard that he is. Just slapped the guy's hand.  
  
"Ne Kae-chan!" Miori cheerfully said. "I'm going to the river with Aki-san... you want to come?"  
  
_'Aki-san? When did this first name basis happen? And why are they going to the river?'_  
  
"C'mon, it'll be great, ne?" He gave the fox a very gorgeous smile.  
  
_'Ah?? Is this guy trying to seduce me or something? And he's hitting on my girl...'_  
  
"Do I have an option?" he murmured. Then he shrugged.  
  
Miori, being the sweet one, grabbed Rukawa's arm and then tugged it tight.  
  
--  
  
While walking, Kogure had a slight chill ran down his spine.  
  
_'I'm worried... something's wrong with Hisashi...'  
_  
He passed by a drug store. Knowing Hisashi, he might be strong, but his system's a little down that's why he has a flu coming. So, he bought a medicine.  
  
_'This should do it'_ he thought.  
  
On his way home, he thought of taking a little detour. He was hurrying you know, Hisashi is sick, and to top it all off, he's depressed because Jin- san died.  
  
'Will you be like this? Will you be like this if I was the one who died?' The sun's beam rapidly pierced his eyes and it stung him. The sun is really high today. He told himself. Then...  
  
"SHI-NE!!!!" he heard a man shout.  
  
He immediately looked around to see if it was him the guy was referring to. But it seemed like no one was there. _'Must've been my imagination'  
_  
"Shi-ne! Mitsui Hisashi!!!" another one blurted.  
  
Mitsui? Then he heard a loud bang. He ran on to a vacant lot and saw six guys. Six guys were cornering his best friend, who was now lying beside a crashed trash can. Struggling to stand, one man said, "You stay there, trash does belong to fellow trash after all."  
  
"Hisashi!!!!!!" Kogure dropped the medication and then ran. He shouted his friend's name over and over again. Tears flowed out of his eyes.  
  
"What do we have here???" One of the men said. He grabbed the bespectacled boy on the neck and brusquely raised him from the ground.  
  
"Get your hands off of him!" Mitsui was in rage. He never felt this angry before.  
  
"So, our former leader doesn't give up?" The man shouted. "I don't know why I followed a bastard like you!" then squeezed his grip on Kogure harder, causing Kogure to turn blue.  
  
"Urusai, Ryu!!!" he towards the panting teammate. But one man appeared behind him. He hit him with a bat on his behind and pushed him over to the side.  
  
Soon, a loud engine was heard. It seemed to be not only one, but around four engines. The oppressors turned around and saw four men on bikes.  
  
"Tetsuo..." Mitsui whispered.  
  
The men were shocked. Surely their new leader, Ryu, is strong, but they're only freshmen, fighting some bikers these big??? Frightened, they ran off.  
  
"Ryu... seems like your squad's a little bit scared." Tetsuo said walking towards him.  
  
Ryu was surrounded, he knows how strong Tetsuo is, and add these men with the same sizes... he might die...  
  
Immediately, he let go of the wheezing sub-captain and ran away. Tetsuo on the other hand, hurried towards their ex-leader, and at the same time, an important friend.  
  
He signaled the other men to pick up Kogure, he wasn't that hurt, he was only out of breath for a while. Tetsuo himself carried Mitsui and then head to his home.  
  
"Thank you... ehem... very much..." Kogure showed every inch of gratification. They helped him carry Mitsui to his bed. Then he entered Mitsui's bathroom for a little shower.  
  
--  
  
'_This is it..._' Shoyo's Ace wandered deeply. '_I've had enough of this._' Then he looked at his friend. Wailing yet another day, instead of usual practice... it's been how many months for Pete's sake!  
  
Soon, he took a little box. Seemed like a little shrine dedicated to 'his one and only'.  
  
"Mou! I can't take this anymore!" the smaller boy cracked.  
  
"Kenji?"  
  
"You think you're the only one in pain here? Do you know how much it hurts me when I see you everyday wailing over some three-pointer who doesn't even love you?"  
  
"Ken—"  
  
"Day by day you're making your life as miserable as possible, and day by day I've been trying so hard to keep myself from crying because you don't even know how I feel... I'm jealous you know."  
  
"Jealous? Don't... don't tell me you like... you like... Soi?"  
  
"Soi?!? How could you be so insensitive Shin? I do not like Jin Soichiro... I like you!!! No, 'like' is such an understatement, I love you... I've fallen head over heels..."  
  
"Sumanu... I..."  
  
But before he could finish off, the graceful boy ran swiftly as he could.  
  
--  
  
"Ano... can I use the bathroom for a while?" Miori asked.  
  
Rukawa shrugged, Sendoh smiled.  
  
"The fish pulled you to the water... and you're still oh so cheerful..."  
  
Then she left to change.  
  
"'ahou"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Rukawa clenched his fist and banged it on the table. "First you didn't show up for a couple of months, now, you're stealing my... ehem... girl."  
  
"Your girl? Tell me Kaede, she was my girlfriend in the first place, after that freaking accident, you stole her from me. Just because Jin-san died."  
  
"Do not mention Soichiro in our argument."  
  
"Sorry. Besides, we were happy before... both of us... together... then those two came. You broke up with me as soon as you realized you like Miori." Sendoh slowly bowed his head.  
  
"But you stole her." Rukawa bellowed.  
  
"I thought, if... I... if I take her away... I mean... make her leave you... you would come running back to me..."  
  
"But I didn't"  
  
"I didn't know that Jin-san was there, and he comforted you... and soon you..." he slowly raised his head and saw Rukawa is staring at the person behind him.  
  
Slowly, he too, turned around and saw the person the other was looking at. It was no other than—  
  
"I'm confused." Miori said, she held in one hand her shirt she was wearing. And now wears Sendoh's. "If what you were talking about is true... then... I caused all of this..."  
  
"You didn't..." Sendoh replied as fast as he could. Rukawa stood from his seat and walked towards Miori.  
  
"I did... if I hadn't come... if I hadn't come... then none of this would have happened..."  
  
Rukawa was about to hold her when she ran... two men were completely left. People at the restaurant stared at them, exchanging words, thinking how low those two men to make a frail woman cry.  
  
--  
  
After the long shower, he then took a little nap, but before that, he tucked Mitsui properly. He caressed his face a little and then said, "How beautiful."  
  
[Mitsui]  
  
"Min-kun!" slowly, but painfully, his best friend leaves him.  
  
Memories of the two slowly flashed. The way they walked together to school and back. The way they eat together during lunch time. The way his best friend comforts him when he's in pain.  
  
"One last visit..." a man said.  
  
He walked towards a table... then took out a paper. It says:  
  
**"Last time...  
  
Last words...  
  
I won't bother...  
  
Please forgive...  
  
Because of you...  
  
Don't cry...  
  
It's my fault...  
  
Sorry...  
  
Thank you..."  
**  
He read it again and again, but still couldn't figure it out. But then, a knock disturbed his drifting thoughts.  
  
He took the receiver and placed it in his ear. And could hear nothing.  
  
"Min-kun." He started the conversation. "Why?"  
  
"Have you read my note?" Megane said, his usual tone, the one which sounds oh so worried every time they speak. The caring tone his best friend always carried, was now erased. It's like speaking to that bastard ice- king Rukawa.  
  
"Yes, but I can't quite under- -"  
  
"This is the **Last Time**. These are the **Last words** you would here from me..."  
  
"Min-kun? What are you saying?" he asked. But Kogure only stretched his finger and signaled the note. "**Last Time and last words**" Mitsui read.  
  
"I tried so hard to protect you... to help you... so **I won't bother** you anymore... so **please forgive **me for doing that... I did it **because of y**ou..."  
  
Soon, traces of what it seemed like tears trickled from his Mitsui's eyes... '_He did it... because of me?'  
_  
"So please, **don't cry**. I only did it because I love you... **it's my fault** , my own selfishness... **Sorry **for disturbing you... and **thank you** for being there so I could love you."  
  
"You... you... love me? You killed Rukawa because you love me???" he wanted to touch the bespectacled man, but one thick glass stands in their way. He banged it loud, hoping he would break it. But the guards grabbed him.  
  
"He's in death row now... and will die soon.... He chose to see you last." One of the guards said. Then dragged him across the room...  
  
"Min-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sashi!!!" The bespectacled boy shook his friend lightly. But Mitsui screamed so loud his voice reverberated through the thick walls of his house.  
  
"You... you're not going to leave me right???" Mitsui cried. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing and quickly hugged his friend. "You don't have a plot or something right?" He shook Kogure so hard he couldn't reply, "Right?"  
  
"Plot??? Leave you???" He caressed his friend's face lightly. "Why would I leave you? It was all a dream.  
  
"Was it??" Mitsui confirmed. "Yes it was."  
  
"What was it about anyway?" Kogure asked.  
  
"You gave me a letter and I visited you to jail and sniff you told me you killed Rukawa because you love me... and..."  
  
"Whoa!!!" Kogure was shocked. "No one is killing Rukawa... and..." he blushed, "Did I really say that I like you?"  
  
"What??? Why??" Mitsui too blushed.  
  
"No reason..."  
  
"Really?" The scarred-chin teased...  
  
"Yes."  
  
"If I do this... would it matter?" There was a light grin on Mitsui's orifice.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"This."  
  
He grabbed the other by the shirt and threw him towards the wall. He kissed him oh so passionately that their Kogure couldn't fight back.   
  
"Sashi...."  
  
Pinning the same guy, he slowly let his hands make his way under the stunned boy's shirt.  
  
--  
  
A/N: After months of writing and I ended up with a lame start and strange ending.... Hehe May 28, 2004


End file.
